Installation of threaded fasteners is usually accomplished with a rotary based driver, such as an electric screwdriver or impact gun, in which a bit is engaged with the threaded fasteners and rotated by the rotary based driver into threaded engagement with a working surface.
For downward vertical fastening, the downward pressure on the threaded fastener is suitable for maintaining the threaded fastener in position while it is being threaded into the working surface. However, for horizontal fastening or upwards fastening, the threaded fastener can oftentimes slip out of engagement with the bit. In order to combat these issues, many times the installer will have to hold the threaded fastener in place or start the threading process slowly until the fastener is sufficiently sunk into the working surface to maintain its position.
Certain devices have been developed that employ a sleeve that extends from the drive bit. The sleeve is advantageous as it provides support to the threaded fastener to maintain the threaded fastener relative to the tool bit until the fastener can be sunk into the working surface. However, the sleeve must be manually moved in and between an extended and a retracted position by the user, thus causing unnecessary operator involvement.
Improved and convenient refilling devices and methods are needed.